Matt's Quest Book 1
by SupahNyanCat
Summary: A young boy who finds himself in a strange world and must survive alone. Monsters creep in the dark and mysterious caverns are found in the hills. Matt must find others and get ready to fight an upcoming apocalypse. Can he survive? A more realistic and fun take on the game. I am back guys and I am ready to finish book 2!
1. Chapter 1: The New World

Matt's Quest

This is my first fanfic, so help a dude out and tell me if it's good or tell me if it's a load of… Either way enjoy the story.

At first I felt like I was falling down a long, dark tunnel. I was very disoriented and felt like I was going to throw up. It went on for hours, maybe even days. I kept falling faster and faster. Then, there it was. A small light appeared in the distance. It started to get bigger and bigger and engulfed me and all of my surroundings. Then, I blacked out.

Matt's Quest Chapter 1:

The New World

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I started to feel my body again. Where was my arm…? Ok there it is. Wait is that my foot? I guess so. Finally, I started to snap out of this awkward position I was in. I don't think that it's normal for my foot to touch my face. Slowly, I sat up and opened my aching eyes. I was right, there were birds chirping and gliding across the sky. There were tall trees growing to the sky and flowers on the ground. Was my mom or dad around? Do I even have a mom or dad? Ah shoot! I lost my darn memory! Who the heck was I?

I decided to get those answers later and go out to find help. After stretching my arms for a while, I got up. My legs wouldn't respond correctly, so I took two steps and wouldn't you know it. I fell over and I hit a sharp log with my arm. Ouch! Nice job taking two, count it, two steps. I am a failure at life. Maybe I'm just a failure at walking. There was a large gash on my wrist. I needed to cover it with something. Aha! I grabbed one of the larger leaves off of a tree. It could be used as a makeshift bandage. I started to limp through the forest as I tied the leaf to my arm.

The forest led me to a large flat area with fewer trees. It had a large lake in the center of a large hill. This place had different animals as well. I counted six sheep and a large group of cows. Dang! How far was I from humanity?

If I was so far from humanity then I should make a shelter. I took a sharp piece of stone off of the ground and went to the forest to get some wood. After a solid hour of cutting a billion pieces of wood I came back to Cow Country. Yeah, that's what I'm going to call it. Sounds pretty epic to me. There, I started to build my house. One of the smaller cows pushed me pieces of wood as I worked. Thank you friend cow. From this day forth you shall be Cowman the Forth. Ok that name does not work. Off you go. I shall name you another day. The unnamed cow stood idle. I fastened a door to my house and went inside as the sun started to go down. Wait a second. I needed something to sleep on. Not this cheap dirt. No offence to you dirt. You are far too cool to be called cheap. I opened my door to retrieve some wool from the sheeps that were now chilling down in the forest. They were having a sheep party. Well they were a lot cooler than my dirt. I reached out to grab some wool. Ah! It bit me. Not cool friend sheep. Not cool. Fine I'll leave you alone.

I went back home without a hair of fur. Hey, how did you get in here? My cow friend had got into my house somehow. He had wool in his mouth. He gave me some, placed some down for himself to rest on, and my friend laid on his wool. I put down my wool he had given me and rested on it as well. Bless you friend cow.

Did you like it? Hey look! A conveniently placed review button just below. Don't just stand there. Press it! I'll post more chapters as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Trolling

I hope you liked the last chapter guys. This one should be better though as there is… the first battle! Yep the first monster fights! Tell me how it goes dudes!

Matt's Quest Chapter 2

Trolling

I woke up to the sound of howling and moaning noises. It was as if there were monsters outside. Ah fudge! I needed to know what was out there. I felt the urge to explore outside of my shack. To defend myself from anything outside, I would need a weapon. I took out my wood supplies and went to work. I built a small fire with my wood so I knew what I was doing. After maybe about five minutes I created a small wood sword like a boss. That's right sheep. No more trolling around.

Now I could check out what was going on outside. I was still nervous of what was out there. I was right to be. I lit on of my sticks with my fire and created a torch so I could see what was going on. Carefully, I opened my door and stepped outside. There it was. The ten-foot tall monster that stood there and looked at me with rage. It had dark eyes and a giant battle axe. I was a bit scared at the moment so I did what any scared man would do. I started smashing my wooden blade against its head like a maniac. I could've sworn it started to cry tears. Then it got angry. Its body turned red, it roared and it rammed towards me. My adrenaline forced me to jump out of the way of its attack. Thank you very much adrenaline. This troll beast tried to ram into me again and was successful. It hit my stomach and I gasped. Ah! You'll regret that you beast. Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy. Quickly I slashed four more times at the monsters torso. The monster went into an even darker shade of red and attacked faster than before. I shielded myself with my sword. I was pushed into the wall of my house. I've had it with you stupid troll. I punched the monster in the gut and it exploded into dust just like fireworks. Where the monster had been, there lay a treasure chest. Yay, my good friend troll has left me a present. He is so thoughtful. I opened it up to reveal a bucket, a saddle and a stone pickaxe. There was also a note in the chest.

Dear Matt,

I know you don't know where you are and that you are very confused about your surroundings. You are far from human help. Make a home here and keep safe. Dangerous creatures appear in the darkness. They are trying to take over all dimensions and worlds. To stop this you must find the monster portals and defeat the boss monsters inside. Use this pickaxe to mine for the resources to kill these creatures. Good luck to you Matt. You can do it!

Signed,

Dimentio

No people are close to me, huh? Ah well, its ok. I've survived so far. My cow friend opened the door for me like a gentleman and went back to lying on his bed. I went back on my bed thinking about my new name, Matt.

I hope you all liked that chapter. Next chapter Matt will finally name his cow, go spelunking and fight a new kind of monster. If you have any suggestions to make this story better I would love to hear them. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: My Friend Cow

What's up? I'm back! Let the cow naming begin!

Matt's Quest Chapter 3

My Cow Friend

This time I woke up, I heard my stomach growling. I need food! I hadn't eaten anything since… Well I honestly had no idea. Maybe I could eat my cow. Nope, he has been a great friend to me. I needed a name for him. Moo! He bashed through the door with a few slices of melon on his back. For me? Oh no, I couldn't. I grabbed one of the fruits and gobbled it down while I put the others in my chest with my other supplies. "Thanks so much Melon"! From this day forward you shall be known as Melon the Fruit Cow. Melon mooed happily.

Melon nudged my shoulder and ran out of the door. I bet he was trying to show me something. I followed him across the hill. He led me to a small lake with a giant mountain next to it. I took out my bucket and filled it with lake water. I took a sip. It was delicious! What's that on the mountain? There was a cave on the side of it.

I remembered in the note Dimentio said that I should go mine for stronger materials and tools. I went back home with Melon and made myself a backpack. Inside of my backpack I put my pickaxe and sword and went back to the cave with Melon.

The room was dripping water off of stalactites. There were ants and snails crawling about and there was a chill in the air. I noticed the hard stone on the ground. Maybe I use this stone for tools and building my house. I took my pickaxe and mined the stone for about an hour.

Then I heard the noise. The moaning sound that I heard from last night. What was it? I turned and got my answer.

It was a zombie. It was the ugliest thing I had ever seen. It had many scars on its body and one of its eyes was missing. Strangely, it had a tentacle in the place of one of its arms. It was an Octo-zombie. I flung out my sword and slashed at the beast. It then slapped me out of the way and my sword fell to the ground. I felt sweat beads on my forehead as I slammed to the earth. Now I was really in trouble. Swiftly, I kicked the fudge out of the zombie's leg and grabbed my blade. The tentacle tried to grab me again. Not today! I slashed through the octopus arm and smashed the creature against the rough stony wall. The zombie quickly turned to dust. Yeah zombies, come and get some! Another zombie picked me up by the collar and into the air. It then bit my left hand hard. Ouch, how unsanitary, dude. "Moo!" Is that Melon?! Melon rammed into the zombie and it turned to dust.

"Thank you friend Melon. I am forever in your debt." "Moo!" This cow was a keeper. I got all my stuff and my new stone and looked outside. It was already dark. "C'mon Melon, lets head home." I opened the door for my new friend and went to bed.

Yay, the first zombie encounter. Only a thousand more to go. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry it took me a long time to post. I was busy writing comics and other stuff. I'll post as fast as I can guys. Tell me what you think. Byes!


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters

Ok dudes and girls, today there shall be some more mining and spelunking going on in this chapter. I don't want to give it all away so I'll let all of you (even the guy back there hiding his face in his sweater) read it for yourselves. I hope you bros like it.

Matt's Quest Chapter 2

Monsters?

It was night again. The monsters were out again. Tonight they were especially loud. They were probably having some sort of monster party. That night, I couldn't sleep so in my spare time I had created and dug out a small mine. The cave and my new mine have provided me a large supply of stone and a new dark material that I shall now name coal. I've been trying to figure out what it does though. I've tried tapping it, throwing chunks at Melon, burying it, and I even ate a piece of one (don't do it bros). Finally, I crushed it and it went into flames which I think burned off some of my eyebrow. I gasped at what I saw. I could use this coal as a fuel. Quickly, I carved into a big stone and created a furnace. Now I could cook and smelt things with my coal!

Ah! That bite mark on my hand was as green as that zombie. Was I turning into one?! Was this curable?! Honestly, this is cool and scary. Being a zombie for a day would be epic. I could join their monster party. Forever is a different story though. "Ugh!" There were two zombies in my mine! How did it get there in the first place?! "Hey bros thought you were having that monster party out there." "Ugh!" Ok that noise kind of bugs me.

Slash! I took out my sword and bashed it against the heads of the creatures inside of my house. One of them fell to the ground while the other started flailing its arms against my ribs. I pushed it against the wall and it turned to dust. Then the other one got up, but it looked a lot different…

It was huge! The zombie looked like it just started working out and never stopped. The zombie picked me up by both of the arms and grunted. I kicked it in the face and it fell to the ground. While it slowly got up, I grabbed my sword that was on the ground and landed my finishing blow directly on its chest. It turned to dust and in the dust was another note.

Dear Matt,

There are many dangerous creatures out there in this world. Prepare for them by crafting different kinds of armor and many kinds of weapons. Here are some monsters you may encounter: Zombie, Brute, Skeleton, Spider, and Night watchers. There are so many others though. Good luck!

Signed,

Dimentio

Armor is a great idea! This Dimentio guy was full of great ideas. Time for an upgrade.

…

An hour later, Melon smiled at my new stone chest plate and sharp stone blade. Come get some, monsters! Now I might be able to survive!

If you guys think I should add more or less fighting/exploring/mining, please tell me. I would love to know so I can incorporate all of my bros ideas. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Civilization

Ok guys please keep those reviews coming and tell others to review as well. I want to know how to improve this. I don't know if all will enjoy reading it. Tell me chapter ideas or new character ideas or personalities. Anything really. Anyway, I plan on making Matt find other survivors soon in a couple chapters or so. That's all I got to say bros…

Matt's Quest Chapter 5

Civilization

Are there other people here? One of my biggest questions when I came here was answered today.

It started when I was digging and mining around in my newly made mine. I had lit it with torches so that no monster would try to come back to get me. I was digging some more stone when I found a large coal vein. I decided to collect some of the substance so I started to drill into it with my new stone pickaxe. Whoosh! When I hit the darn wall and it crumbled, revealing a large library of sorts. Neat, I didn't know my house included a library. Who created this? Certainly not the zombies. They are too dumb to read, let alone pick up a book. I walked inside and examined the dusty shelves. I took out a book labeled "The History of Skytown". It talked about a town in the air on top of the clouds and about standing on a platform and chanting the magic words (banana sandwich) to teleport into the center of the town. It also had a map to get to the magic platform. It was west of my house. Maybe I could find other people in this world. I left the library after eating one of my melon slices taking my sword, water bucket and my trusty pet cow. I strapped my saddle on Melon and rode into the direction of this alleged platform. "We shall go forth, Melon, to the Skytown!"

After I followed the map for an hour it was getting dark and Melon was getting tired. I got off of Melon and unstrapped his saddle. The map said that we were nearly there. I walked for about 10 more minutes until I started to hear noises again. Crick! The eight legged creature stopped me in my tracks. This wasn't your average spider though. It was as big as a dog. Melon mooed and ran behind a close tree. My poor cow must have been afraid of spiders. "Don't worry Melon. I got this!" I grabbed one of its legs and threw it against a tree. Fire started emanating from the creatures head. It got up, jumped high above my head and shot a large web at my legs. I fell face first into the ground and dropped my stone sword. Oh no! "Don't worry Melon. I have this under control." As the spider dashed over to bite me with its open fangs, I thought fast. I lunged at the spider and head-butted it myself at it. The spider turned to dust. In your face spider! You just got owned! I heard Melon quivering next to the tree. "It's ok buddy. Don't be afraid." I brushed my hand through his soft fur and his breath calmed. "There, there little buddy. I'm here."

There was another note on the ground where the spider had perished. I picked it up while still softly petting Melon.

Dear Matt,

I have actually been seeing other humans around the area. I don't know if they are in the town you are searching for or not but they are around. In the town there is one laptop computer. This device is in the house that is far from the other houses, outside of the cloud. Find the laptop, Matt. This is your communication to the other humans. This villages pedestal known as the Mages Circle is very close to your location. Good luck!

Signed,

Dimentio

Where is the thing? I looked around for a couple of- There it is! There were large stone pillars around a small circle. On one of the pillars, there was a rack with a book and a wand on it. I think I knew what I needed to do. I took the book labeled "A Guide to Magic" and the wand. I stepped into the circle, waved the wand and yelled "Banana sandwich". The world turned black.

After a couple of seconds I appeared in a similar pedestal, but I was in a different place. There were clouds floating around me. There was something wrong here though. The village I was told about was in ruins.

Oh my goodness, it's a cliffhanger guys! Tell me if I should add magic or not because Matt has a wand and a spell book. Maybe or maybe not. Alright dudes see you later!


	6. Chapter 6: Skytown

Yeah! I'm introducing a new sinister creature today. This one is special. Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I am currently accepting creature requests. Just send me the name and description of the creature and I might put it in my comic (more than likely I will say yes). Enjoy the chapter!

Matt's Quest Chapter 6

Skytown

The houses around me were broken and had random holes everywhere! What the fudge happened here?! Melon nudged a sign next to me and he shuddered. He could read signs!? It read:

Please evacuate town quietly. Enderfiend warning! Get out (the "now" was all written in terrible handwriting).

The sign next to it had a very odd handwriting. This sign said:

Welcome to Skytown. Please stay forever! We are your friends!

That sign really creeped me out. I began walking when a cold hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at its even colder face. It had a tuxedo, was tall, and had no face. I froze.

Slash! My sword came out and I rapped the blade against its dark body. Yeah, take that you well dressed businessman! Then, in a flash it wasn't there anymore. Well that was weird. They must be pretty weak. It wasn't over though…

I looked over the edge of Skytown and saw a glimpse of another house. There were stepping stones to the house so I decided to jump over there. "Ok let's do this Melon!" Melon nodded his head with bravery in his eyes. We jumped about 7 steps before we reached the plot of land that the house. This was the only sky house that wasn't in ruins. The house was perfectly intact. There were weird, alien marking on the door to this house, and the door was locked. Maybe it had a spell on it or something. No more hocus-pocus for today. I was going to open this door the old fashioned way. Bam! I smashed the door open and let Melon go inside. Yeah, take that magic! Take that banana sandwich! In the corner of the one room house was a laptop with a reddish screen that looked like it was in a chat room. Sweet, a computer! I'm going to go play some good old Pac man. Maybe some Super Mario Brothers if I feel I'm in the mood. Just kidding! I ran with Melon to see what the screen said. They were having an interesting conversation:

Redphantom887: Freeze, r u there?

Elephant: Fiends r at Skytown!

Freezer99: I'm here, and very scared!

Elephant: Don't move! They will kill u so fast!

ABOSS: Should I go over there?

Freezer99: No I think they r gone.

Redphantom887: I don't know. They usually hide in large groups.

Freezer99: Help m

ABOSS: Oh no! Don't die on us bro!

Elephant: We can avenge him.

ABOSS: …How?

Redphantom887: We can find the monster portal room and defeat the monster leaders.

Elephant: Where can we meet?

ABOSS: Mystery Island? One of Dimentio's notes told me that the monster portals r there.

Redphantom887: See u there!

So they get Dimentio's notes too. They also know about the monster portals. How could I get to this Mystery Island though? On the laptop desk was a map with the location of surrounding islands, houses and such. There! I found the island! I grabbed my stuff, the map and the laptop and headed out the door. That was when I saw the terrifying creatures…

Ooh, another cliffhanger! Tell me what you thought about this chapter and tell me if I should give Matt magic or not. Until next time bros! Byes!


	7. Chapter 7: Axel

Ok, here we go guys! Our next epic battle plus a new friend contained in this chapter. Credit to Blessed Yet Cursed for the character named Axel! I hope you all like the story and you all can also give me monster and character requests as well (SupahNyanCat waves a wand and yells banana sandwich).

Matt's Quest Chapter 7

Axel

As soon as I opened the door, the four Enderfiends stared down on me with their menacing eyes. Two of them picked me up by my arms so that the other two could take my sword away from me. Great, how was I supposed to beat these guys away from me? Melon wasn't having any of it. My cow rammed into one of them holding my arm. It let go and with my free arm, I hit the other one as hard as I could with my fist. It screeched as loud as it could and it turned to purple dust. Come and get some Enderfiends! The one holding my sword slashed the blade at me. I jumped out of the way and fell to the ground. "Melon, help!" My cow went between me and the three monsters and growled. The one with my sword slashed at my cow. Melon flew over me, hit the ground and whimpered. "No more trolling around, bros!" I kicked the one with my weapon and stole it from its hands. With my stone blade I swiped at the two coming towards me. They turned to the purple dust. The last one of them stared at me with great irritation. "If you touch my friend, you will pay!" I jumped up and slashed the monster, but it vanished out of the way. Then I felt a punch at my back. Ah! These creatures can teleport?! I turned around to slash it again and it wasn't there. I looked behind me and saw at least 7 more of the Enderfiends ready to battle me.

I had no idea what to do. They were everywhere. Melon was hurt on the ground, and I couldn't escape. I was going to die. Well, I had a good run. I slowly walked towards the enemy when the unthinkable happened.

Out of nowhere an Enderfiend teleported in front of me. This one was different though. It didn't have those menacing eyes I saw from the others that I had battled. It had bright blue eyes and he looked very peaceful when he stared down at me. He had turned to the other Enderfiends and growled some words that I couldn't understand to them. They growled back and looked angrier than ever. Then the peaceful Enderfiend turned back to me and whispered a word to me that I clearly understood.

"Run."

I grabbed Melon and ran behind the house while this mysterious being battled off the other fiends. The Enderfiend teleported back to me and whispered to me again. "Hug me. I will get you away from fiend." I hugged the friendly creature and everything went black just like when I teleported to Skytown.

I was back at the platform with Melon and the Enderfiend within 10 seconds. "Why did you save me?" He showed me a necklace on his arm with the name "Laura" engraved in it.

"She saves me."

"Who is Laura", I asked him.

"She was friend to me. My name Axel."

"My name is Matt. Where is Laura?"

"They took her to portal."

"Come with me. I'm trying to find a portal to save this land. Maybe we will find her there."

"… Yes. Help friend Matt. Matt helps find Laura."

Axel smiled happily and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, Matt!"

"Anytime, bro. Anytime."

I took him to my house and we all had melon slices to eat. I explained to him my plan defeating the monsters in the portals and he agreed to help defeat them and find the portal room with me. The rest of the day Melon, Axel and I carved through a log making a boat. The next day, we planned to ride to Mystery Island.

Yay, a good chapter ending. I hope you all liked the chapter and I'll post more as soon as I can. Byes!


	8. Chapter 8: Boat Ride to Silver City

Alright are you guys ready for an epic boat ride to Mystery Island. During our boat ride we will tell you a little bit more about our good friend Axel and what happened to Laura. Keep sending those monster requests and if you want me to add a character to my story leave a description and a name. I am working on a comic for the series but I'm not quite sure how to post it as my scanner is broken. Anyway guys, enjoy!

Matt's Quest Chapter 8

Boat Ride to Silver City

We gathered our belonging and put them into a backpack that I created. Then, we pushed our boat into the waters (Lake Tyra as the map called it) and sailed away. I looked off into the distance and waved goodbye to the mainland. Melon mooed goodbye to two of the cows sitting on a log near the shore. I wonder if those cows are his… parents. They mooed back at Melon happily. I looked at the sheep and yelled at them loudly. "Yeah sheep, who's cool now. We have a boat. All you have is that cheap dirt to walk on. Again, no offence dirt. I'm sure you're pretty darn cool." Axel laughed and pointed out where the island was supposed to be. "It's ok. I got it Axel. Go ahead and take a rest. I'll guide us to the shore." Axel fell asleep after a couple of minutes looking at the water.

Axel's dream:

It was dark. Very dark. Then, a light appeared. In the light, there was a girl. "Are you ok? I'll take you to my home, ok?" I nodded. "I'm going to name you Axel."

When we got to her home she gave me a necklace with her name (Laura) on it. She taught me English and how to be like a human until one day her parents found me. They told her to get rid of me, so we ran away together exploring distant worlds. One day, we stumbled across a portal to another world. We went through it and we were in a scary world filled with danger and terrible monsters.

We managed to survive the world's monsters until these fire creatures hurt me and took Laura away. I found my way back to the over world and constantly wandered around not knowing what to do. I found out that other humans were being tortured by creatures such as skeletons, zombies, ghosts and brutes. I decided to help these humans defeat the monsters that were trying to kill them. After 7 years of fighting these monsters, I found Matt…

Back to the story:

Wow! I inspected my left hand closely. Yesterday, in my mine I was bit on my left hand by a zombie. Then it turned green. My hand now looked infected like that zombies. I was turning into one. What could I do? I pulled out the laptop and registered a new account: MegaMatt72.

MegaMatt72: Is anyone there? I need help.

I waited for about 10 minutes and actually got a response.

Elephant: Don't we all? What do u need Matt?

I felt like jumping for joy when I got an answer.

MegaMatt72: A zombie bit my hand and it's turning green.

Two responses.

Elephant: Ooh! I don't know. Ask Brett. He's our doctor around here.

Brettski: I think I have a potion for that. Where are u?

MegaMatt72: Sailing in the ocean to Mystery Island. U?

Brettski: I'm already there. Meet any sharks?

I shuddered.

Brettski: Just kidding bro! Nothing in the water but fish and octopi!

ABOSS: Laugh out loud Brett! C you there noob! Smooth sailing!

Nice Brett! Oh wow!

MegaMatt72: I heard that you guys r looking for portals. Is this true?

Elephant: Yes! How do you know?

Brettski: Yeah man. Dimentio hid them real good.

ABOSS: No not really.

I told them my story.

Brettski: Neat man! A peaceful Enderfiend? That's amazing! I need to see this!

Elephant: No sweat bro. Live with us. You could help our little town.

ABOSS: So why does this cow follow you...

MegaMatt72: Yes its cool, I agree and that last question: I don't know.

I looked up from the screen. It was night and in the distance… I squinted… Mystery Island!

MegaMatt72: I'm here!

Another good ending for our story. Whew, that was the third story today. If you'd excuse me I'm going to go to sleep now bros! Hope you like the story! Good night!


	9. Chapter 9: Silver City's Survivors

Yay, I am so glad I got to part 2 of my book. Today I will try to describe 3 more characters to you and Matt makes it to the town. Keep those monster requests and character requests up dudes. Happy reading!

Part 2

Matt's Quest Chapter 9

Silver City's Survivors

"Let's get out of the boat guys. We'll swim the rest of the way", I explained to the Enderfiend and my cow.

"No swim. I hurt in water", was Axel's response.

"Ok, I'll go to the shore."

We traveled to the shore and got out of the boat. Well we didn't really get out of the boat. I kind of crashed the boat into a rock on the shore and we were all flung onto land. Whoops… Melon ran over a hill in front of us. Maybe Melon knew where the city was. I was very confused how my cow found things and gathered materials so easily. It was almost as if he had psychic cow powers. Ooh, mystical cow powers! Wherever it was, we had to get there before the monsters came to get us Melon was right though. There was a small town beyond the hill that contained 4 small buildings, and a road connecting the buildings to the beach. I wonder if anyone was here. Axel poked my shoulder and pointed out a door opening and a figure appearing through the door. It was a boy my age with blonde hair holding a large wood stone in his hands. He wore on his chest a metal plate and a necklace with some writing that was unreadable from this point of view. I waved hi to the boy and with a surprised look on his face he waved back. My group and I ran over to him.

"Hey, I heard you are looking for the portals too. Did you have any luck?"

"No not yet. I haven't seen you here before. I'm Redphantom887. Just call me Red."

"I'm Matt, this is my cow Melon and this is-"

"Red know Laura", asked Axel.

"Yes I know Laura- Why is there an Enderfiend here?!"

"It's ok. He's a friend." I replied to Red.

"I'm Axel"

"Moo", Melon agreed.

"Well in that case, yes. Yes I do know Laura."

"Where she go now?"

"I don't know."

"Me very sorry to bother you, Red."

"It's ok. Would you all like to join us for supper? We're having pork. Not to worry, Melon. Its pig."

"That would be great! Thank you!"

At the dinner table I met ABOSS (who is known as Abo), and Brettski (who is known as Brett). Abo is the most eccentric of our little group. He talks very loudly, throws insults, and throws food at my face as I eat… To top it all off he only has half a head of hair, due to a monster he calls, The Watcher. They follow you around until they get close enough and they explode. Brettski is the smart one of our group. He has a missing arm and is blind in one eye. No one knows why. Brettski made me a potion to cure my bite on my hand. Quickly after I drank it my hand healed up completely. Like a boss! Take that zombie! I bet you wish you could be as boss as me right now, healing up my cut. They told me that the other 2 people were on a trip to find the portal room. I thanked them for the food and the three beds they gave us, and went to sleep quickly.

When I woke up, another one of Dimentio's notes was on my bed. Since when do I kill monsters in my sleep? The note read:

Dear Matt,

Good job finding the town. I knew you could do it. There are still other survivors out there though. Matt, I know this is hard to take in, but you are a soon to be hero. Please believe in yourself. Find the portal room and complete the portals in order. I will tell you where to go afterwards.

You have 3 years till The Monster Apocalypse.

Prepare yourself. Don't rush. Good luck building up the town. Make a house. Make a local mine. Be safe hero.

Your friend,

Dimentio

The Monster Apocalypse in three years? I can do this. Monster portals, you shall be owned like a dollar! Same to you, mainland sheep. I shall be back!

Yay, Matt has found other humans. What is Red's connection to Laura and where is this mysterious monster portal room. To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Dimentio's Secrets

Are you ready for chapter ten?! Well, I'm posting it anyway. Get ready for some land exploration!

Matt's Quest Chapter 10

Dimentio's Secrets

I told the others about the note and they weren't that surprised. They knew about the apocalypse and were going to get ready. I decided to get ready by making a new house made of stone in the town. I took out my supplies and got to work. I worked hard by myself, but I probably wouldn't have finished it if it weren't for Axel, Brett, and Melon's help. Melon pushed stone blocks to Axel and Axel placed them where they fit perfectly. Brett glued the blocks together with a substance known as clay. After 5 long hours of building up my house, it was finally finished. I added a sign that said "Matt's house No Watchers (the monster that exploded on Abo) allowed!" After that, we met at a building that they called Meeting Hall.

"Do you guys have a mine where I can mine some more minerals?"

"No we don't mine here."

I explained how it's important to mine to get better tools and building materials.

"We should make a mine. I'll get Abo to work on that. Guys, with the apocalypse coming, I have a plan. We gather other survivors, build up our town and find the portals. Then, we defeat the monster leaders and wait for further instructions from Dimentio."

"Perfect plan, Red", I agreed

"I'll make mine", answered Axel.

"While he's doing that with Abo, can you go on a little trip with Brett to find Elephant and Zer0?"

"Sure", Brettski and I replied.

I rode Melon following Brett over to a long hill of the island. We talked about the other Enderfiends as we walked.

"We have no way of defending ourselves from these bad Enderfiends. What do we do", asked Brett.

"When we were getting out of our boat, Axel wanted me to swim to shore because he said that water hurts him. I have a water bucket in my chest back at home. We could make more buckets to splash them."

"We have actually tried to make a chest out of wood. It was an epic fail though… The water would seep through."

"My chest is made of… Iron I think. Where can we find that?"

"Iron is a mineral. We could find it underground when Axel and Abo finish that mine."

"That sounds great! You hear that iron. Wait till I get my hands on you. I'm going to turn you into buckets! BUCKETS!"

We walked for a little while longer until we found it. It was just sitting there. The lone chest. It was so ominous… It never moved. It stood so still as we watched it. The mysterious chest… Melons kicked the chest open and inside were 9 mysterious blocks with orange flecks and another one of Dimentio's notes. I read the note out loud:

Dear Matt,

These blocks are iron ore. I just wanted to bring to your attention that if you smelt these in your furnace that you made, you get pure iron. Do what you want with this material as it has many uses. Now an important conversation: My whereabouts. I am on the west edge of Mystery Island. You will not be able to find me because… You just won't. My house is there though. In the house is a special book that I communicate to you through. It is magic as you may have guessed. Get the book and take the pen in the house as well. Until next time, hero!

Your Friend,

Dimentio

P.S: Stay away from the white eyed creatures, especially the one that looks a lot like you. It's a long story but that is the spirit of my brother Hero. He is dead now, but his dark soul lives on. Getting too close to the newly named Herogrime will mean instant death.

Herogrime. That name seemed so familiar to me. Who was that?

"Sweet, let's go smelt this iron ore in my furnace that I made. First let's go get that book."

We walked to the edge of the island, but there was no house. What I did find was a hole in the ground. I peered through the hole and found a door. His house was here. It was just underground. Dimentio, you smart cookie you! I went through the door and found a desk with a book a pen and a calendar marking dates of events. The last day marked was December 19. Wait a second it wasn't snowing here! That means that Dimentio is… dead?! Dimentio was trolling me the whole time! That son of a son! I took the book and the pen and headed home with Brett and Melon, keeping the news to myself.

Once home, I popped the iron ore inside my furnace, mashed 2 pieces of coal in there, and waited patiently thinking about getting ready for the apocalypse. When the iron was done I took it out. That was the most painful thing I had ever felt. My hands were on FIRE! I dunked them into my water bucket and let out a sigh of relief. That was stupid. Putting my HANDS in an oven? What the fudge was I thinking? I took a look outside and it was already dark out. It looked like it was midnight outside. That was fast. After a while the iron cooled down and I finally got to make buckets. I fastened the iron into two buckets until there was a knock on my door. I looked up from my work and saw what would make a grown man pee his manly man pants. The thing I was told to watch out for. The two white eyes.

Herogrime…

Whew! CLIFFHANGER! We shall see what this visitor is capable of. We shall see if Matt can survive!


	11. Chapter 11: Herogrime

Matt's Quest Chapter 11

Herogrime

The white eyes stared through the door window. I blinked for a millisecond and the figure was gone. Where did it go? Wasn't it going to try to kill me? I was going to ask Dimentio. Pulling out Dimentio's book and pen, I wrote "How do I stay safe from Herogrime?" Purple dust flew from the book and the words "You can't." appeared. I needed to prepare myself. I was going to go to the mine hoping it was finished and I was going to mine some iron for my plan. I put on my stone chest plate, grabbed my stone blade and pickaxe and exited the house.

The mine was as I expected, finished. Axel had done a good job. I'm not so sure Abo did any work though. I went down the stone stairs and sure enough, there was a big room where I could mine down to get some iron. I chose a spot to mine but I needed to mark it so that everyone knew where my area was. I went back to my house, grabbed a wood board, placed the board on the wall of my mining area and carved into it with my stone sword "Matt's mine". I got to work with my pickaxe and went to work. I found some coal and a little bit of iron and it wasn't long until I reached a cave. Maybe I could find iron in here. I had nothing to light it up so I'd better play it safe and go back home AGAIN! That's the second time Matt! Don't do it again! I got the torches and headed back to explore the cave.

As I explored the cave, it wasn't long until I found a monster. I was mining some iron I found on the cave floor and looked up. It was a skeleton. In the skeleton's hands was a sharp golden sword! I needed that sword for myself.

"Hey buddy, can I borrow that-"

The skeleton slashed my arm. Ah! Skeleton, you gave me a booboo! I slashed back at the monster, but the skeleton shielded itself with its sword. This monster had intelligence, something that no monster (except Axel) had. I kicked the skeleton in the ribs and it fell apart. The golden sword fell into a small hole in the ground. I jumped in to get it and fell into another part of the cave. The golden sword was in pieces and in front of me, was writing on a stone wall: "Herogrime was here". I had to get out fast. Thankfully, I found a stairway leading back to the mine entrance. I ran back home as fast as I could, put my iron in my furnace with the coal, and fell fast asleep.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. There were no exits or entrances to the room and I kept hearing stomping noises until, I turned to the corner and saw the white eyes again. Herogrime had got me. He walked closer and closer and put his hand on my forehead-

I woke up!

It seemed so real! His hand was actually on my forehead. I could still feel the coldness. How very weird that was. Then, I thought about my plan. I created myself iron armor out of all the iron I had and I also made a new iron sword blade and iron pickaxe. Herogrime can't get me now can he?

"Come at me Herogrime! COME AT ME BRO!"

After a while, Melon, Axel and the other woke up and we all gathered at the breakfast table. I showed them my iron armor I got after me ate our apple breakfast and we all decided to go into the mine. Axel and Melon wanted to go cave exploring with me in my mine.

"Can we come", Axel asked.

"Um, no. Stay with Red. I'll be back soon."

I didn't want them hurt by Herogrime. I had to go in alone. I walked down the steps of my mine to find Herogrime and possibly the portal room. I could be underground. I reached the cave and took out my sword.

There he was.

Herogrime…

Let's just see if Matt can beat the fudge out of Herogrime. CLIFFHANGER! AGAIN! Laugh out loud; ok I won't be able to publish another chapter for a week because I'm going to be out of town. Family stuff, guys. Family stuff… Peace out, bros!


	12. Chapter 12: The Sword of Light

I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was on vacation for a while. I'm back though, so your suspense from the last chapter will be ended. Kudos to Minecrafter for the different dimension idea. The epic battle shall begin!

Chapter 12

The Sword of Light

I lunged with my iron sword at Herogrime's waist. He dodged out of the way and sent a fireball towards me. I deflected it with my armor and the fireball hit him in the face. He was hurled backwards and disappeared through a wall that he passed through. Then, a hand grabbed my leg and pulled me through the floor.

I appeared in a place that looked like… space! There were stars spinning around me. Three Enderfiends circled Herogrime. They all put their hands on his shoulders and they all were masked in a purple light. I looked back and saw that Herogrime had turned the same black color of the Enderfiends and had dark purple eyes. He now carried a sword that was just as dark purple as his eyes were. He pointed the sword at me and grunted. If Dimentio said I was to be a hero, I don't know if he meant almost peeing my pants. I decided to be brave and I sprinted towards him. I slashed but he wasn't there anymore. Dang, bro you learned to teleport like a fiend. I felt a sharp blade pierce my arm from behind me. AH! I turned and hit the sword on his black face and the blade shattered into a billion metal pieces. Can we have a timeout, bro? He pushed me onto the floor and readied his blade to slash into my chest, but as he brought the blade down-

SLASH!

A white haired boy came through the wall and slashed at Herogrime. He handed me the sword and yelled "This belongs to you. You are the chosen one." I took the sparkling white blade in my hand and slowly walked toward Herogrime. His once purple eyes were now blood red. I slashed the sword at the monsters neck with great force and Herogrime was flung across… space. Again, it feels weird battling in a different dimension. Herogrime got up and punched me in the cheek hard. Ouch! Hey, that hurt bro! I smashed my sword against his side and- His arm fell off! "I will be back", he growled at me. I and the boy appeared in our own dimension again.

"Thank you. What is your name", I asked.

"Call me Zer0."

I told Zer0 about the town and our mission.

"I think I know where this monster portal is. Follow me."

I followed him downwards into the cavern of my mine and saw the most peculiar door. On the door was writing: The chosen one may open the door. I touched the large iron door and it opened revealing a large room. There was one portal on the left side of the room. I guess to activate another portal I would have to finish this one up.

"Thank you Zer0"

"No problem."

We went back up to the surface to tell the others about our find. What I didn't know was the unspeakable evil behind the portal, and how we weren't ready when we all decided to go into it…

End of Book 1

CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry if this was a short chapter. I shall work on the next book within 1-3 days. Peace out!


End file.
